The most common flowmeters used today are Venturi, modified Venturi, orifice plate, magnetic, turbine and propeller, sonic, vortex, and averaging Pitot flowmeters. The present invention is directed to a turbine type flowmeter where the flowing liquid strikes the rotor blades which rotate at a speed proportional to the liquid flow rate. The rotor of the turbine meter generally fills the cross section of the liquid containing pipe and is mounted to spin freely between two central bearings supported in a pipe wall.
To obtain commercial levels of accuracy, for example, 0.5% to 2% over at least 10 to 1 flow rates, these types of meters generally require lengthy flow straighteners along the axis of the pipe to reduce liquid turbulence. In short, for home use, the present design of the turbine flowmeter is too expensive and sophisticated.